


Shooting Star and Pine Tree play Sburb

by TheArtsyCanary



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyCanary/pseuds/TheArtsyCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==>BE THE SELF CONSCIOUS NERD</p><p>Your name is DIPPER PINES, and you are THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. You enjoy SOLVING PUZZLES and FIXING PROBLEMS. You did this so much last year that you and your TWIN SISTER MABEL are known as the MYSTERY TWINS. You are waiting for your copy of SBURB, a recent game release that you preordered months ago to play with your long distance friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come play video games with us

==>BE THE SELF CONSCIOUS NERD

Your name is DIPPER PINES, and you are THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. You enjoy SOLVING PUZZLES and FIXING PROBLEMS. You did this so much last year that you and your TWIN SISTER MABEL are known as the MYSTERY TWINS. Your chumhandle is ASTUTEDORITODESTROYER. You are in your room with MABEL and her pet pig WADDLES. What do you do?

>Dipper: Be bored.  
You are already there. God, why hasn’t the mailman shown up yet? You are waiting for your copy of SBURB, a recent game release that you preordered months ago. You thought it would be a fun multiplayer thing for you, your sister and some of your long-distance friends. Everyone has their copy except you two.  
“I’ll go check the mailbox. Maybe we missed him :D”  
You don’t know how your sister manages to incorporate emojis into her words, but she manages to do it with just the tone of her voice. A minute or so Later, your phone beeps.

LovelyHoglover [LH] began pestering AstuteDoritodestoyer [AD] -

LH: holy shit dipper :D  
AD: what?  
LH: its here! :D  
AD: seriously?  
AD: great! Bring it up and i’ll message the others.  
LH: kay!:D  
LH: see ya upstairs!:D

 

LovelyHoglover [LH]ceased pestering AstuteDoritodestoyer [AD] -

Finally. Now just to figure out who is managing who’s server and you can play.

==>BE THE RIDICULOUSLY CHEERY GIRL

Your name is MABEL PINES, and you are VERY EXCITED.

By the time you get back upstairs, Dipper has it all figured out. God, your brother is fast. He tells you that the two of you will be managing Wendy’s server (likely by Dipper’s request) and Pacifica will be managing yours. As Dipper downloads the game, you mostly text your other friends.

ArcadeHandyman [AH] began pestering LovelyHoglover [LH] -

AH: wasup girldude  
LH: hey Soos:D  
LH: how’s business at the shack?:D  
AH:good. I have an idea; opera ogre. an ogre that sing opera.  
LH: fucking perfect.:D  
LH:Stan would be proud:D  
LH:so what's this game about?  
AH:so apparently we all get like our own worlds or some cool shit like that  
AH:all sounds hella sweet  
LH:cool!:D  
LH:do I get my own world? Or do I share with dipper since we’re using the same game copy?  
AH: I think your gonna have to share.  
AH:sorry dudette.  
LH:its okay!:D  
LH: we share everything already anyway!:D  
AH:also it might take a while to get up and running. Setup is pretty complicated. There is a tutorial by TentacleTherapist. You should look her up.  
LH: okay:D  
LH: but i'm sure setups not that bad:D


	2. hey read this if you think this story is interesting

so, i have been really exited about this story for a while. but i realized, hey, this is kinda shit and isn't the setup i wanted. so im tottaly completely rewriting it,by the title of "Gravitystuck:Dipper and Mabel vs Sburb" so to the like 5 people who liked this (thank you for reading by the way) look out for that.


End file.
